


Something Borrowed, Something New

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanny enjoys Divination much more than Granny does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something New

“We are not going back to that classroom!” Granny strode swiftly away from the castle.

“But Esme…”

“I said, no, Gytha!”

“You enjoyed it, too,” said Nanny slyly.

Granny stopped dead. “That's not the point. It's wrong.”

“You've Borrowed before.”

“But not-” her gaze fell on the object they discussed and travelled lower. “Oh my!”

“See?” Nanny took a swig from the corroded mug. “Just imagine how those… muscles feel under your hands - all right, my hands.” She waved cheerily, “Hello, Mr. Centaur!” before dropping her voice again. “And don't tell me you didn't enjoy being hung like a-”

“Gytha!”


End file.
